Strains
Hempire currently there are 9 strains broken up into 3 categories: # Indicas # Hybrids # Sativas The strains in Hempire derive from real life strains. There are 3 of each type: Indicas - Afghani, Northern Lights, Hindu Kush Hybrids - Skunk No1, Chemdawg, G-13 Haze Sativas - Sour Diesel, Haze, Jack Herer Strain Mastery Strain Mastery is the term to describe your ability to harvest the plants effectively. When you water the plant at proper intervals you gain additional buds. If you reach a minimum number of buds your strain mastery improves. When you improve your mastery a specific number of times you level up and your strain receives a permanent bonus. There are 5 mastery levels allowing you to add a total of 5 buds to your overall yield. Epic Buds Epic Buds are special buds which you can use in the breeding lab. (see Breeding Lab section below). Epic buds are dropped when you perform a perfect harvest, which means you have to fully water your plant at all intervals. You can still obtain Epic Buds without a perfect harvest but it's a much lower percentage. Usually less than 30% chance and lower. Legendary Buds Legendary buds are special buds that can be used in the breeding lab to improve strain quality. Legendary are extremely rare buds provide possible bonuses to all 4 attributes and can be used in a similar way that a regular bud can be used--they can be used once per attribute but provide a higher average reward. The Breeding Lab Breeding can be performed in the Breeding Lab when you have 2 epic buds: One bud is is the mother and the other used as the father. Epic buds are dropped randomly during harvesting and also automatically when a perfect health (mastery) is achieved. Epic buds act as a ticketing agent for the breeding lab. Epic buds take up space and are stored in your warehouse. Breeding strains in the lab can yield 2 results: # Breed to upgrade the mother strain # Breed to create a new strain Each time you breed two strains you have a chance to improve one trait of the mother strain. There is also a small chance to improve all 3 properties if the marker falls on the “'Bonus'” category. If two strains cannot be bred to produce a new strain a “bonus” option replaces the chance where the “new strain” found would normally be. Strain Properties Each strain has 3 of the 4 properties in different proportions. Each strain has both a potency and aroma rating as well as either pain or mood. Indicas have the pain property and sativas have mood. Hybrids have one or the other. Strain Properties: #Potency #Aroma #Pain #Mood Each strain gives a different Mother and Father strains The mother strain acts as the base (initial strain traits) and the father strain acts as the modifier (strain bonuses). The father strain dictates what bonuses are added to the mother strain to produce the new child strain. Watering Watering the plants increases the number of buds it produces during harvest. Each strain has a different number of watering requiremnts and different intervals.